Hidden
by danceshoes88
Summary: He never knew. He never knew that he was a father, that there was still a part of her in this world; until two and a half years of her life had already passed...
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

"How long are you planning on keeping this from him?" asked Cara while staring intently through the window of the tiny room in the infirmary.

Matthew's reply was apathetic. "Till he gets over her."

"You know that's not going to happen anytime soon, right?" Of course he knew that. Tobias's emotions screamed anguish, there was no possible way he could forget Tris's death so soon after.

"Indeed; that's why she is going to be cared for by a nurse from the maternity ward until he is capable of handling such a big responsibility."

"Matthew, that could take years. She could be a toddler by the time that happens!" Cara sighed deeply. "Does Caleb even know?"

"No. I don't plan on him finding out either. He will automatically take matters into his own hands; think he should care for her, not to mention kill Tobias."

"She is his niece."

"But she's Tobias's daughter."

Cara wordlessly glanced one last time at the small child. "True. I'm just glad she can grow up in a better world than he did." Without further comment, she turned around and started for the door, only stopping once. "Oh and Matthew?"

"Yes?"

"What is her genetic status?" She knew it no longer mattered, but the question kept appearing in her mind.

"Pure; just like her mother."


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Here is chapter one! Thanks for all the support and positive feedback! I literally started jumping around with excitement when I realized I got response so quick after updating!)**

**CHAPTER ONE**

A week, that is how long I have known. Two years, one hundred eighty-nine days, thirteen hours and twenty- eight minutes is how long I have _been._

When they first informed me, I was aghast and somewhat enraged. They should _not _have kept her from me. Maybe I wasn't in good shape, but I would have gotten over it; especially for her.

The whole event was so surreal that I thought they were lying; but the subject was so serious, it would have been cruel if that was the case.

"So, how is life as a dad?" asks Zeke somewhat nervous about bringing it up. He was stopping by after hearing about this whole situation. I almost wish he wouldn't even go there.

A sigh escapes from my lungs. "I don't know. It's just I hate that I missed most of her great milestones, like walking and her first words. And then there was the thought that I would be like Marcus..." I trail off. That was my biggest fear of being a father; that I would be a replica of Marcus; but every time I see Abigail, I picture Tris and know that I will do all that is possible to protect her from that.

"Don't worry, Four, your nothing like him." Zeke reassures though, it sounds halfhearted.

I direct my gaze towards Abigail. She looks so much like Tris it's scary. Her short blonde hair frames her small face and her pale eyes stare up at me with interest. "Hey sweetie." I lift her up and place her in my lap.

"Hi daddy!" A smile breaks out across my face. I remember when she first called me that. Of course it wasn't long ago, but I didn't think she knew who I was considering the fact that I missed the first two and a half years of her life. It's honestly hard to believe that I've had a daughter this whole time.

"So, I heard Evelyn moved out." Zeke changes the subject, which is probably a good idea.

"Yeah, about two days after we spread the ashes." I look up at the blue glass object that sits on the table. "She moved to her own apartment closer to the Bureau." It was the second day of my actual knowings of Abigail and after giving me a lecture worth a lifetime on parenting, she broke the news that she was leaving.

"That's good, I mean, now that you have her here." He gestures to Abigail.

I shrug. "I guess so."

Zeke suddenly stirs. "Well, I have to go." He walks towards the door. "Bye Four. Bye Abigail."

"Bye." I reply.

After Zeke leaves, a puissant thing called drowsiness overcomes me. It takes all my will power not to just fall asleep then and there. _Remember, Abigail._ I jerk awake- I can _not_ leave her alone. I look down towards her and laugh. She is also fighting off the somnolent feelings. Her breathing is steady and her eye lids are gradually growing heavier with every minute that pasts. "You tired?" I ask. Abigail yawns and nods slowly. I rise to retrieve a spare blanket from the bedroom and when I return, I find Abigail curled up on the austere couch cushion- asleep.

I walk over and lay next to her, the blanket covering both our bodies. After adjusting to my presence, Abigail has her head on my shoulder and her small hand grasps mine. It's in this moment, that I long for Tris to be here; not just for my sake, but Abigail's too. Life will be different for her without a mother and I dread the day she realizes that her's is not present. I don't want to have to explain what happened to Tris, how she herself barely survived for that fact. It seems wrong to reveal something so tragic to someone so innocent. I push the thought aside and try to get some sleep. After all, that won't happen anytime soon.

Little did I know that that was the complete antithetic.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Daddy wake up!" exacts a small voice. A fallacious groan escapes from my mouth.

"No not now! Ten more minutes please!" I say melodramatically. Abigail giggles and crawls in next to me.

"But you have to daddy." she pleads.

I turn my head and face her. "And why is that?"

"It's my birthday!" I ponder for a second and then turn away.

"Oh, it's not that important then."

"Daddy!" she squeals, genuinely convinced. I laugh as I pull her into an embrace.

"Just like her mother." I mutter under my breath; hardly audible. "Happy birthday Abigail." I say while kissing the top of her head. She snuggles into me and we lye there for a little bit longer before actually getting up.

* * *

_Why must this be so complicating? _I ask myself impatiently. For her birthday, Abigail had begged me to put her light hair into two braids,- where she got the idea, is still unknown to my mind.

I am trying to master the fine art of this concept when a sudden knock interrupts my attempts. "I'll be right back." I inform Abigail despite the look of disapproval etched onto her face.

As I open my apartment door, a girl with black hair and brown eyes comes into view. "Christina?"

She nods. "Hey Four." Christina pauses before continuing. "I just thought I'd come over, it being what day it is and all." She glances at the ground with a somber expression.

I freeze. _What is she talking about, Abigail's birthday? _The solemn look on her face tells me otherwise. I glance up at Christina, somewhat confused. All she is doing is staring at me waiting for my reaction; unaware of the fact that I can't remember the significant event of this day that she has mentioned.

I search my mind and- no. A cruel, cold, betraying thing called reality washes over me. _How could I forget? _

Christina lays a comforting hand on my shoulder. She had probably took note of the sudden change of expression on my face. "Remember what I said." I just nod and gesture for her to come in.

As we enter the room where Abigail sits (still frowning), Christina gasps. "Oh god, is that-?"

I don't wait for her to finish the sentence. "Yes." My reply is halfhearted and almost offensive to Abigail- as if I don't really care, which is not the case at all.

Christina examines her closely. "She looks exactly like her too." I stay silent, still caught in a state of disbelief.

My insides feel hollow and empty. I didn't think I would ever forget Tris's death; maybe get over it, but _never _disregard it. Abigail might just have that effect on me; cause me to forget the bad and embrace the good.

"Daddy?" I turn my gaze towards Abigail, who, at the moment is looking at Christina apprehensively. I walk over and tuck a blonde strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hey sweetie. This is Christina, a friend of mine and-." I stop myself.

"And mommy's?" Abigail asks, eyes sparkling with curiosity. I stare at her in shock. All the time I've had with Abigail I've had to pick and choose my words carefully, to keep from mentioning Tris, and to save her from having to carry the heavy, painful burden of loss.

"Yeah." I mutter, my eyebrows crinkled with confusion as to how this question came to her mind.

Christina turns her direction to Abigail. "What in the world did you do to her hair?" she asks looking at me pointedly. I shrug, forgetting the previous events for a second. Where was I suppose to learn how to braid? It was an Amity thing. "So you can shoot a perfect bull's-eye yet you cannot braid?" I freeze. Christina knows that guns can be a touchy subject for me, so why would she bring it up? She gives me a look that says "We will talk about this later."

* * *

Abigail sits on the couch fingering the two braids that make up her hair (compliment of Christina.) with a huge smile spread across her face. Christina pulls me aside into the other room. "Thanks for doing that." I say as she cracks the door to where we can still keep and eye on Abigail.

"Your welcome. If I wouldn't have, then her hair would probably look like a cross between frayed rope and a rats nest." she replies nonchalantly.

"Once a Candor always a Candor." I mumble, intentionally saying it at a volume in which she can hear. Christina scowls at me and then her expression grows serious.

"Listen, Four, there have been rumors going around about the genetic dilemma arising once again." I stare at her.

"You can't be serious."

Christina nods. "I am though."

"No!" I shout. Okay, so maybe I was still defensive over the fact that the Bureau made me feel ordinary, telling me that my Divergence was fake, and my genes weren't pure; but that is not the reason as to why I am so enraged now. I lost too many people close to me in the previous genetic problem, and I'm _not _going to let that happen again.

Unfortunately Christina continues. "Four, they need people to sneak inside the Bureau and make sure that they are not trying to repeat the past; they need a... _prodigy._"

My anger suddenly grows. "No! I told you, I'm done with guns! I-"

"You don't have to use a gun Tobias!"

I grow stiff. **(A/N: No pun intended! Promise!) **_She used my real name. _"Don't call me that." The label reminds me too much of Tris and I don't need that right now.

She nods. "Will you do it though?"

I shake my head. "Sorry Christina, but there is no way I can do this without my feelings getting the best of me." If I just so happened to run into David, well, lets just say I don't really care if his memory was erased. He left me without Tris, and Abigail without a mother; the guy is a monster, whether he knows it or not.

Christina narrows her eyes at me and then says, "Fine."

* * *

When we return to the room where Abigail sits she comes running up to me. "Daddy! Look what your friend did to my hair!" I smile despite what Christina just told me and pull her into to an embrace.

"They look great, sweetie." It's at this moment that I wonder if the potential genetic problem could effect Abigail and decide that if it does, I will do anything to protect her,- even if that includes sneaking into the Bureau.


End file.
